A number of operating room tables are height adjustable relative to the floor surface. The height of the operating room table can be raised and lowered as desired by the caregivers (e.g., doctor, surgeon, anesthesiologist, nurses, etc.). A height adjustment mechanism is supported by the table base and is used to raise and lower the height of the patient table surface relative to the table base. A telescoping shroud is often provided to protect the movable elements of the height adjustment mechanism, and may also provide protection for various electronic or computer controls of the table. However, the table base typically has varying widths and depths spanning across the floor surface, and is often used by medical personnel as storage space for various items. It is common for the stored items to contact the telescoping shroud, especially during movement of the height adjustment mechanism, which damages the shroud and renders the height adjustment mechanism (and the entire surgical table) inoperable.
This instant invention results from an attempt to provide an innovative device that minimizes or eliminates damage to the height adjustment mechanism and shroud that is traditionally caused by contact with foreign objects.